Legends of Konoha High
by Reaga
Summary: Naruto, the loser who became friends with the rich kids, is having strange dreams. He dreams of being a ninja, when he has no conscious desire to be one. But what happens when an ancient evil reveals the purpose of the dreams? NaruHina and some others.
1. Prologue: Loser's Invitation

Legends of Konoha High: Prologue

Legends of Konoha High: Prologue

The blonde freshman was dumped harshly into a trash can. This was the third time this month that the Junior bastard Kabuto had managed to do this, with his little squad of tougher Seniors, Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kidomaru had ganged up on him. The blonde freshman, Naruto Uzumaki, cursed under his breath as he climbed out, listening to them making fun of him for the whisker patterns that were his birthmark.

Naruto had dealt with this ever since Middle School, when kids began caring how each other looked. He'd had some girls back in fifth grade say the whiskers were cute, but now the same girls called him a freak. He really had only one friend, and that was Shikamaru Nara. He was a nobody to those who paid him any attention. Even Sakura, his only crush, ignored him. She would add to the birthmarks the fact that he always wore an orange jacket over whatever he was wearing.

Naruto was jerked from his emotional thoughts as the bell signaled the end of lunch. Naruto groaned as he realized his lunch was on his ass, for it had been dumped before him. He quickly shook most of it off, leaving just a ketchup stain he knew he would receive so much shit for.

Behind him, though unbeknownst to Naruto, a kid with black hair resembling a duck's butt, from Naruto's own freshmen class, stared with a smirk. "He's perfect to join our group." He said to himself, making a mental note to call the Hyuuga Sophomore he was friends with after school.

Naruto got home to "his" apartment with a sigh, dropping his bag on the floor. His parents had died in a fire at their office when he was young. They had owned their own computer company, but Naruto never saw any of the leftover money. All his relatives had cheated him out of it, as they were jealous of his father for being so successful. A year ago, a previously unknown aunt had taken him in from the orphanage he'd been stuck in. But when Naruto thought he'd have a family, she up and left, turning up only when something requiring her attention popped up, or when it was required to keep the apartment in her name. In other words, the only way Naruto could take advantage of this was by running up the bills.

At the same time, Sasuke Uchiha met with his own friends. He wore a plain blue t-shirt and had his favorite red contacts in, and a pair of black shorts and he scrutinized the ones he'd met today at the food court. Across from him was Neji Hyuuga, wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts as well, and his Hyuuga eyes creeping out anyone who didn't know him.

To Neji's right was Lee, whose last name he wouldn't give, calling himself Rock Lee. Even the teachers called him Lee in role call. Lee, like Neji, was a Sophomore at Konoha High. He had a crappy bowl-shaped haircut and very fuzzy eyebrows. He always wore green, from the shirts to pants and shorts. Nejo even saw that Lee's whole wardrobe was green. Lee was currently trying for the track team, which Neji knew he could make with ease. He looked like a clone of the track coach, Miato Gai.

Next to Sasuke sat the oddest one, Kiba. He had slightly elongated canines, and when he wasn't at school he hung around with his dog everywhere and wore make-up made to look like war paint. He also always wore a coat that gave him a wild look when the hood was up. He was known as the Wild Freshmen, who, like Sasuke and Shino Aburame next to him, gained immediate popularity when they entered High School.

Shino was the quietest of the freshmen, showing almost no emotion unless they hung out at his house. This was shy they often chose too. His coat was weirder then Kiba's, as it allowed most of his face cover. He also was constantly seen wearing sunglasses, which his family was known for. The Aburame family had a bug lab in Konoha, where different members would often perform experiments to discover new qualities of bugs. Shino, while he still liked bugs, had no intention to carry on that tradition.

Finally, next to Shino, was Choji. He was the only fat guy who was popular at school. That was because his hair made him look cool, and he'd recently gotten rid of swirls on his cheeks that he'd been wearing all through middle school. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, with a light green jacket that was open and white shorts. He currently enjoyed a bag of salt and vinegar chips. "So what's up Sasuke?" He asked, starting the conversation.

Sasuke held back a giggle as he remembered their last get-together like this, where Choji had just earned some money and pigged out enough to throw up. Incidentally, this had been last week. "You know how we've been looking for some new people to hang out with?" He asked, eying the other guys seriously. "Yeah…" Neji said, hanging on there for Sasuke's next words. "How about Naruto Uzumaki and that pineapple-haired kid Shikamaru Nara?" He asked.

Everyone laughed, except Lee and Shino. Lee was thinking it was a good idea, if only to get the lazy Nara boy off his ass to challenge to a race. Since he wasn't in the comfort of his own home, Shino wasn't really showing emotion, but did also think it would be good.

As everyone stopped laughing, Neji began the argument against this. "That Uzumaki kid is the biggest loser in your entire class, Sasuke. Our group would look horrible." Sasuke scoffed, and retorted. "His only problem to me is wearing too much orange. I mean, yeah, so half of his shirts are as orange as his jacket, but we can get him out of that." Choji snorted. "What about the whiskers?" He asked. Sasuke was annoyed now. "And what about your swirling cheeks, fatass?" This shut Choji up, along with everyone else. Sasuke was normally quieter than this. In fact, Shino was normally the only one quieter. Sasuke also noticed no one complained about the Nara.

"Very well Sasuke, we'll give it a trial." Neji said, with a unanimous agreement. "Anyone know a way to reach him?" Shino offered, trying to get off this slightly tense subject. Choji brightened up. "My girlfriend Ino knows the Nara kid, and he knows Naruto. I'll call her and get Nara to call me, so we can set arrangements." With that settled, they hung around talking about the usual stuff, like grades, crappy teachers (including Mr. Hatake, the science teacher to freshmen), and in the case of Sasuke, Choji, and Neji, their girlfriends. Sasuke was dating a girl with short pink hair and green eyes named Sakura Haruno, while Neji recently began seeing Ten-Ten, a flat-chested girl who kept her hair in two buns. Neji particularly liked her because of her abnormal obsession with knives, as her father ran a knife store. That was another thing they generally had in common: Each of their parents were at least semi-rich, for they did something good. Even Sasuke's dad was chief of the Konoha police. Choji's parents ran a restaurant, Kiba's a pet kennel, and Lee's a gym shop. This is wear Lee got the weights he used when trying to get ready for track season this year.

At 9:53 p.m. that night, Naruto received a call while he was plopped on his couch channel flipping, knowing he didn't want to watch South Park or the cooking channel. Knowing this house, it was either Shikamaru or bill collectors. Thankfully, to Naruto, it was Shikamaru. He just didn't have an excuse this time for Aunt Aleera's absence. "What's up Shik?" he said absent-mindedly. "Hey Naruto," replied the pineapple on the other end, "I just got a call from my friend Ino. We've been invited to join the group of all those semi-rich kids." Naruto laughed. This had to be a joke. "Shikamaru, I haven't been rich since I was one. Besides, they'll probably want us to do something stupid like prank Principal Tsunade. I've tried that, and it doesn't go to well even before your punishment." He sighed, remembering the need for a new desk in that office. _How she became principal is beyond me._

"Nah dude, this is straight. Ino heard directly from her fatass boyfriend who's in the group, and if you tell her I said that I'll kill you." Naruto laughed. While most thought he was dim-witted, he had easily noticed the jealousy Shikamaru felt when he saw Ino with Choji, for it reminded him of a more intense version of the look he gave Sasuke when he was with Sakura. With a sigh, Naruto gave in. "Sure. I'll put up with this. See how far it will last." He was sure it was a prank. "Thanks Naruto. I'm glad to have you with me in this." With that, Shikamaru complained about troublesome parents and left.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he lay on the couch with his hands behind his head. It was possible, just possible, that things might finally start going his way. Who says High School has to be a drag?

**A/N:** This is only the first to the three parts of the prologue. The second part will involve Naruto and Shikamaru actually joining the group, and what they do after. The final Prologue chapter will reveal in detail the element with which I plan to make this different from any High School fic I've ever heard of.


	2. Prologue: Loser's Initiation

A/N: The evil will be revealed in part 3 of the prologue, and the dreaming will begin in either chapter 1 or 2

**A/N:** The evil will be revealed in part 3 of the prologue, and the dreaming will begin in either chapter 1 or 2. But this is as far as I plan to go until Spring Break's over. So, enjoy.

Prologue part 2

Naruto thanked the fact that his aunt still mailed him birthday presents. He had something to listen to, with his recently-obtained mp3. He was currently rocking to Holiday by Green Day. Today was Saturday, and he was to go to the mall today to meet up with Shikamaru. He walked in past the usual crowds of people, headed to the food court. People stared at his orange jacket and the red orange shirt that advertised some sort of restaurant he liked.

Outside of the Subway booth in the food court, Shikamaru and Choji waited on their friends; Shikamaru for Naruto, Choji for the other guys. Shikamaru spotted the tell-tale speck of orange in the crowd, and when he saw the headphones he sighed. _I'll have to go get him personally then._ Shikamaru excused himself and went to retrieve the blonde dork.

When they got to the table, Naruto wished he could keep listening. He'd switched it to This Coma by Nailpin just before Shikamaru yanked the earphones out. "So, lay it on me Choji. Is this a prank?" Naruto asked bluntly. Choji snickered. "I thought it was too when I first heard, but Sasuke was serious." This changed Naruto's attitude. _Prep/emo Sasuke asked for me? Why?_ Naruto ignored this thought. "So why'd we meet in such a troublesome area like a mall on Saturday?" Shikamaru continued. Choji smirked. "Well, we've decided that before Naruto can join, he's going to have to change his wardrobe a bit. Consider it a late birthday present, we're buying you some clothes." Naruto smirked. He'd gotten a bit of birthday money out of his aunt's share of Namikaze Inc. He'd make sure he bought something himself here.

After a quick lunch, and agreeing that Lee wouldn't choose a single outfit, the rest of the group, including Ino arrived. When asked why Ino was there, it was said she would be the judge for what was cool and what wasn't for the clothes. With that settled, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji bought some lunch while Shino and Kiba said they weren't hungry. Then they took their lunch with them to the clothing stores.

The Uchiha was the first to buy Naruto anything. They went to Hot Topic to start this off. Naruto decided a bit of orange would have to stay, but other than that they could go wild. Sasuke's first choice was a set of baggy black jeans, with a chain on each side and red stitching. For the shirt, they found a tight-fitting but good-looking black Element shirt, with the Element logo painted red on the front. Naruto himself completed this outfit with a new jacket, dark grey that was close to black, with a large orange fox head on the back and a smaller version of it on his chest, on the right side of the zipper. Sasuke decided to add a pair of black fingerless workout gloves to finish this off, enhancing the look. When Naruto got out of the changing room, he had to admit he looked sweet. Ino, the judge of this event, agreed that this would probably be the best they came up with today. Sasuke paid, and they left feeling like they already accomplished a miracle. Afterwards, Naruto decided to change back into this outfit and just keep his old one in the bag. Now he could walk around without colors that shouted "Here I am, number one dork of Konoha High."

Next was Neji. They had the punk look down, so Neji knew he'd have to try and match that with a little more disciplined flare. He could already tell Naruto would visit his family's dojo for the next thing they'd ask him to do after changing his wardrobe, and he'd want Naruto to look decent. So they headed to another random clothing store. Neji first found a shirt that would look good with Naruto's jacket, a white shirt with an inverse of the Minutes to Midnight cover, where the title and band silhouettes were white and the sky was black. The sea they were in front of on the cover was a darker shade of grey than the original. Neji decided blue jeans would work with this look, since he didn't want black pants in his look. They weren't too baggy, they fit Naruto just fine. They had to admit that this would be a good look when he felt like looking normal.

Kiba was next. He knew Naruto needed some shorts in his look, so he found some baggy grey shorts, by the same brand as Naruto's jacket and they had the fox logo on the right leg. The shorts were about 3 inches below his knees at the bottom, and they had a white stripe at the side of each leg. Kiba chose a red shirt from Speedo with a pattern of totem poles along the chest and upper back. All in all, it was the most average looking thing they'd found for him, but Kiba wasn't too creative so Ino said it would do.

It was Shino's turn now, and you wouldn't think he had an eye for fashion. But when Naruto made him promise no big coat and sunglasses, Shino had to think. Deciding Naruto looked cool in black, he chose from the same store as Kiba, a pair of black jeans just a little tighter than the ones Neji picked, and a very good black shirt. This shirt was black everywhere but the front, which was covered in a very good picture. Said picture showed a pack of dragons flying in the night sky. The dragons in the background were silhouettes, but there was one with a distinct face staring at you, yellow eyes shining brightly, and even his bared teeth and scales seemed to shine in moonlight. The main dragon also had a nose ring, giving a "head of the pack" feel to it.

Finally, it was Shikamaru's turn. Shino would pay for this as well, but Naruto needed a fifth outfit at least, since it wasn't very attractive at school to wear the same thing twice in a week. So, knowing Naruto wanted to keep the jacket in every look except for Kiba's, he decided upon a baggier look than any yet. He found a pair of jeans that said Paco Jeans on one pocket and the left knee, but were just too big around the waist. Shikamaru told Naruto to go put on some shorts and put the jeans over it, and handed Naruto a blue long-sleeve shirt. The result was a good color combination on top, with jeans that looked to fit better than they really did, but were wide around the legs to give a baggy look.

As they walked out of the mall, Naruto wearing Shikamaru's look for now, and laughing at Assistant Principle Jiraiya trying to flirt with the older women. That's when Neji brought up something. "Naruto, we stated that wardrobe change would be one condition to you two joining us. Sasuke, would you like to take it from here?" "With pleasure." said the Uchiha. "I decided on inviting you when you got trash canned by Kabuto last time, Naruto. And since you two are best friends, I ask one thing for you both to join: You must fight Kabuto and his gang working together. We will watch and keep a circle around the fight, but you two must put up a good fight, if not totally beat them." Naruto looked shocked. "But I've never really fought. I wouldn't know what to do other than throw random punches." Shikamaru seconded that motion. Neji had already prepared for this. "My family owns a dojo. I'll tell them I'm advertising it by giving you guys a trial day in which you attend the dojo, but I'll be teaching you some quick tag team moves. By Monday, you'll be able to kick ass. Show up wearing either my outfit or Kiba's, Naruto. They're easier to move in, and when training that's what counts."

Two days later….

Naruto was the talk of the school from the start of the day. He came in wearing Sasuke's gift, and his jacket and gloves. The common words were "Is that Uzumaki?" and "What happened to him?" from the freshmen class and a few Sophomores who remembered him from middle school. The upper classmen all wondered who the new kid was. Naruto felt good, knowing that this look was awesome. By lunch he and Shikamaru had shaken off all nervousness. They headed for the spot the Juniors liked to get Naruto at, and waited. Sure enough, a minute later they were greeted by the 5 people Naruto hated most. Kabuto already had a retort before anything was said. "Nice look. Let's trash it for you." But when he reached for Naruto, he found Naruto's hand squeezing his wrist. Kabuto wasn't used to Naruto fighting back, and had forgotten that Shikamaru was still there. That was a big mistake, as he got socked in the face by the laziest boy in the school. No one noticed Sasuke, Neji, and Shino hiding in the nearby bushes to keep watch.

Kabuto was pissed. His glasses were slightly askew, and as he fixed them he stated to the others "Don't just stand there, get them both." They circled in on the two, and Kidomaru made a dash at Naruto while Tayuya did the same to Shikamaru. They thought the two were trapped, but Naruto and Shikamaru ducked them and kicked them from behind, causing both to collide into each other instead of the targets. Naruto and Shikamaru stared at each other, not thinking they'd be able to pull it off, and Sakon punched Shikamaru in the back. Naruto saw the fat one try to come up behind him while he was distracted, so he punched Sakon and turned them around, leaving Sakon between Naruto and Shikamaru, who was still on the ground. Jirobo was about to grab Shikamaru, but Naruto had pushed Sakon over Shikmaru, causing him to fall into Jirobo. Jirobo was more surprised then hurt, but Sakon fell on his back after bouncing off the fat one. Shikamaru got up and kicked him in the gut, knocking him down too, though you could hear Shikamaru grunt from having kicked something that thick. Looking around, the two freshmen noticed that Kabuto had run off like a little bitch. The three who were watching were about to come out when they saw principal Tsunade showing up. "Naruto, Shikamaru, my office after lunch." With that, she went to eat.

Neji stepped out first. "Good job, guys. I knew you were getting what I showed you a little fast, but damn. This means that without a doubt you're welcome to hang with us." Shino appeared nearby. "Excellent performance. I expect bitch-boy won't try that again." Sasuke walked out with his hands in his pockets. "A bit sloppy towards the end, but good for a couple of dobes." Naruto scowled, but accepted the friendship.

That night, after a horrible detention with Tsunade that involved cleaning up after one of her destructive tempers, Naruto and Shikamaru hung out at Naruto's, inviting the guys over as well. They had a small celebration, involving video games and popcorn until about 9, when everyone but Naruto went home. It turned out Naruto was best at Soul Caliber 3. Naruto slept on the couch, not bothering to do anything but change out of his clothes. He had a smile on his face as he realized he finally had some friends.

**A/N:** To reiterate, I should be gone for a week but will be updating both my stories after I get back. Thanks to those who like them so far.


	3. Prologue: Evil's Servant

Legends of Konoha High Prologue 3

Legends of Konoha High Prologue 3

The rat ran scared as hell. It was being chased by an ally cat, and trying to hide in the tall grass. It knew the cat was trying to sniff it out, so now it was scurrying for a hiding space. Its saving grace was a tree. With the cat behind him now, the rat scampered like there was fire behind it, as it found a knothole in the tree.

The rat was still in panic, so it ran down a path through the tree, without stopping to think that this was unnatural. The sound of human machinery could be heard after the rat passed a wire. It didn't question the steam that seemed to be coming from the middle of a large room it had ran into. However, it finally stopped as it smelled something that was mostly human. As a container at the source of the steam opened, so did the eyes of the man inside it.

_Flashback_

_Orochimaru lead his newest loyal experiment into the hidden entrance to the base not too far from Konoha. Said experiment was covered in bandages, as it had just undergone genetic modifications and needed to recover from surgery. He noticed his master seemed to be in a hurry. As he entered a room made for cryogenic sleep, he realized what his purpose here was. "Lord Orochimaru, am I not needed yet?" Orochimaru resisted the urge to smack his creation for questioning him, keeping his temper. "You may be needed in the future. My enemies are getting stronger. While I won't give in, I fear death may be at my door within a short time. If this happens, I have several spies with orders to wake you up, and I have left a scroll in this room for your instructions upon waking up._

This ran through the bandaged man's mind as he woke up, it being his last memory. He rose and looked for the spy Orochimaru would have sent, or preferably, Orochimaru himself. But there was nothing; just the room, in a state of total disrepair. It was a miracle his cryogenic pod still worked judging by this. "Something must have went wrong." He said aloud to himself, in a muffled voice do to the bandages. He ripped them off, and when he was done there stood a 5' 10" man with dark blue hair and nothing but a pair of sweatpants, with a well-toned upper body. His eyes were the jet black of the Uchiha boy Orochimaru had once praised.

First, this man decided to look through himself to find some modifications, and found one that was now so natural to him he did it without meaning too; dark blue demonic wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, making a sickening crunch sound but leaving him with no pain. After flexing the shoulder muscles to get a hang of these wings, the experiment just as easily made them return to his insides. With a smirk, he scanned the room and found a mission scroll laying in a corner. When seeing his name upon it, he smiled and read it.

_To my loyal Sonow;_

_If you are reading this, then I have obviously died. I still have dreams left unfulfilled, so I bring the task of reviving me up to you. I will require the strongest body you can find, no matter how long you have to search. Sealed into this scroll is another scroll to teach you the jutsu I have prepared to revive me, with even greater benefits then the revival jutsu I had used to bring back the Hokages against Sarutobi. Do not open that scroll until you have found the body, for this jutsu requires the new body to be the one who unseals the scroll. The rest of the jutsu will be performed by you personally._

The experiment known as Sonow grinned, until he realized just how aged this room seemed. If he had not been awakened the way that was planned, just how long had it been since he was put to sleep? Deciding that he had orders and nothing else to do, Sonow followed the path back out of the tree, and gasped.

The area around the tree, instead of the forest he'd expected, was a rather large plain of grass. There was a pond nearby that hadn't been there before, and cement walkways paved their way through the grass. But beyond that is what really surprised him: The city. There were huge buildings everywhere. Buildings that were so tall, they practically scraped the sky. Nearby, he saw metal vehicles transporting people, and sighed as a realization came to him. "Mankind now relies too much on technology. Lord Orochimaru, finding your next body could take awhile."

Behind him, hiding within the taller grass near the tree, a fox actually spoke to itself. "The time has finally come. I'll have to start preparations for the final campaign against the snake." The small fox waved its tails, all 9 of them that had been hidden in the grass, before disappearing in a wave of flames that amazingly affected nothing else.

(Scene Break)

Naruto Uzumaki just got home from the best day of school since when Kakashi sensei had accidentally brought in a porn book instead of his Teacher's Edition text book. He had new friends, everyone loved his new look, he stood up to Kabuto and his gang, and after school Neji told Naruto that his aunt had coincidentally sent a payment for Naruto to start martial arts classes at the Hyuuga gym. Sighing in happiness, Naruto made a celebratory cup of ramen, and watched some anime out of newfound boredom before turning in for the night.

His sleep was odd. He had the most vivid of dreams. It started with a short flash of a giant fox with plenty of tails wrecking destruction in a forest, and being attacked by random weapons. Before the vision ended, A giant toad appeared out of nowhere with a man riding atop it. The vision faded before any showdown could begin. It was replaced with a scene of him as a little boy, no older than 5, trying to avoid a mob of grown men and women who seemed to be attacking him. He had no idea why, he could even tell the child version of this dream didn't know either. He heard some shouts of "Demon child" and "Destroy the Kyuubi," but none of it made sense to him. Naruto had nothing to do with the fox, right?

**A/N: **To my readers, I apologize about the long wait. I have several things occupying me, like school projects and two other stories. I would like those who read this to check out Armageddon: /s/2505846/1/Armageddon

Also, I'd like those who like this to spread word to anyone looking for a good read about Life of the Moon Revised, Legends of Konoha High, and Armageddon. Thank you very much,

Inferno05


	4. Years Later 1: Cousin's Arrival

3 Years later

Entry from Sonow's Journal

_It has been 2 years since I woke up to find my master has been dead for I don't know how long. I was right about this new world; the people are to dependant on technology. Finding a worthy vessel for Lord Orochimaru has proven difficult. Nevertheless, I believe I have found the answer. It will take some research and digging up, but my master's new body could be just waiting for him._

"What's that?... Yes, I always knew he'd been unstable since the death of his wife. … Beaten? So he finally has snapped, after all. … Yes, I will take care of it. We have more than enough room. When will they be here? … Very well. Thank you for informing me."

The Juniors and Seniors known as the Konoha 8 were gathered at a Spanish restaurant. It was Choji's birthday, so he wanted to eat spicy. Sasuke, with his job as a pizza delivery boy, was the only one who could pick up the tab for this. He could practically hear his wallet crying. Sometimes, his new emo look suited him. This was one of those times, as he wore black Tripp pants like what they'd bought for Naruto, but with purple stitching. He wore a black shirt with the faded image of a poker hand on the front.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was worried about his paycheck, and patted Sasuke on the back. "Tell ya what, Sasuke. I'll order more pizza than usual so your boss will pay you more." The jacket he'd bought all that time ago when he first met these people was still worn by him; and a jacket that cool deserved no less. Tripp pants were worn almost all the time now, with black shirts to go with pants and jacket. His hair was longer now, he hadn't had a haircut in over a year, so his spiky yellow hair fell over the sides of his face. He had a foxy grin on his face as he made this joke, which made Sasuke's despair worse. This would also mean more driving to the same place if Naruto was being truthful.

As Choji was digging into his fifth burrito, everyone else eating their second taco, Neji spoke up. His hair was still as long as it was 2 years ago. The only real change with him was height. "I have an announcement. Soon, my cousins will move in with me. One, Hanabi, is an 8th grader but the other, Hinata, is a Junior like most of you. I hope you'll be nice to her when you see her around." Neji, Choji, and Sasuke eyed the single guys in the group. The thoughts were different, but they all went in the same direction: _Would she end up with one of these guys?_ They ended the night with singing Happy Birthday to Choji. They did it themselves rather than let the waiters do it.

Naruto had a weird dream. They started 2 years ago, with a dream about being an outcast as a child. He had forgotten the dream, then a few months later another had come. All involved the same place, with him as a child. He usually had time to forget, but now he'd been having one every night this week. Tonight's was different though. It seemed like a direct response to last night's dream. Last night, he'd seen himself fail an exam at some weird school for ninjas, for the third time. Something about cloning. Then, he'd heard a white-haired teacher give him a hint about a scroll. He'd used it to master a cloning technique. Then, what looked like Mr. Umino the 10th grade English teacher had arrived, and he'd woken up. Tonight, however,

_Iruka leaned over Naruto. "I finally found you." The Naruto watching all this was shocked. Was this weird twelve-year-old version of him tricked? The dream Naruto acted stupid, like he really didn't hear the accusing tone in Iruka's voice. As Iruka listened to Naruto's explanation in hopes of graduating, Naruto saw the white-haired teacher show up in a tree. There was arguing, in which Iruka denied many things that the white-haired man said. Then, when it got to the end, Iruka tried to stop the one named Mizuki from saying something. Almost as if something was being hidden just from Naruto. Then Mizuki dropped something huge. Apparently, Naruto was the container of some demon, sealed from birth. The real Naruto somehow felt like he could feel the dream Naruto's pain, as well as realization of why the villagers had treated him like shit. _

_Then everything went black, and as vision returned Naruto saw Iruka leaned against a tree, and heard words defending Naruto. When the dream Naruto stepped in, it was a heroic moment. A bit of banter and threats were thrown, before Naruto watched himself create a forest full of copies of himself. Mizuki never stood a chance, as he was pummeled left and right by clones that had come from nowhere but his dream self. After another blackout, Naruto saw Iruka put a head-band on the younger him, and said "Congratulations, Naruto. You graduate."_ Then he woke up.

Naruto sat up in his bed, sweating. These dreams were happening too often to be a coincidence lately. He'd woken with fear, worry, and …. Pride? _What the hell? Why am I proud of that? It's not like it really happened. I have problems. _After five minutes of trying to go back to sleep, his alarm clock rang. Cursing loudly, getting dressed, and grabbing a piece of toast, Naruto started his daily walk to school.

Naruto was always first to school, making it just before the buses. This gave him first dibs at the breakfast line. He'd been doing it his entire High School career. The only person who arrived as early as him was Neji, who only did it because his parents told him to. So it was a surprise when Naruto, still half asleep and tired from the walk, ran into a girl with the oddest hair color next to Sakura's: It was dark purple with a hint of blue along the back. Her bangs half-covered her eyes, which in his sleepy state Naruto couldn't really see anyway. Yawning, Naruto almost apologized until she started instead, and it almost embarrassed him. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. It was r-rather clumsy of m-me." Said the strange girl, in a voice so quiet Naruto could barely hear her. As he started waking up from the oddity of this, Naruto noticed her blushing. He studied her, at first thinking she was some freshman until he noticed she definitely appeared to be his age. He could see everything but the eyes due to the bangs, telling him she was indeed a Junior.

"Hey, are you ok? You look kinda sick, like you have a fever." Naruto said, straightening the gray fox jacket that had been shifted out of a comfortable position during the run-in. "N-no, I-I'm fine, really." She said, in her thoughts wondering how she could look like an idiot in front of a boy so… cute? _Curse my luck._ "I'm Naruto. Who're you?" Naruto asked with a smile, trying to help her feel comfortable. "My n-name is Hinata." Hinata told him. Naruto smiled more at this name. "Sunny place? I like it." Naruto responded, and said "You need a guide? I can tell you're new here." Hinata nodded, happy to have apparently made a friend already.

Naruto decided he would show her around after he got to the breakfast line. After all, the buses would be there soon. After grabbing a crappy chicken biscuit each, Naruto began showing her around. "And that's Principle Tsunade's office. She's a kind old lady normally, but piss her off and you'll be staring in disbelief when you're not in pain. She breaks a couple desks every year." After saying this, and noticing Hinata had not said much during the whole tour, Naruto caught a glimpse of Neji hurrying over to him. Hinata surprised Naruto by calling out to Neji. "Wait, you know Neji?" And then it hit him: The announcement from last night. As Neji came up, Naruto turned to Hinata. "Can I see your eyes?" With a small blush, Hinata let the bangs out of her face. Naruto thought she looked prettier that way, then focused on her eyes. Sure enough, they were white like Neji's. They were Hyuuga eyes. "You're Neji's cousin." Naruto felt embarrassed at being so stupid. "Hinata, I've been looking all over for you. Why'd you disappear?" Hinata's stutter was ever-present as she responded, "I w-was just getting a t-tour from N-N-Naruto here. Is he a f-friend of yours, Neji?" Neji nodded, and turned to Naruto. "Thanks, man, for all the help." They headed to the usual table outside, Hinata with them, so she could meet the rest of the group. Naruto was still thinking about how she looked when he saw the eyes. _She was much prettier when I could see them. They fit her perfectly. And her stutter was kinda cute, too. _Naruto pushed these thoughts away, he didn't think Neji would appreciate him checking out his cousin.

The bell rang shortly after Neji introduced Hinata to everyone. Naruto thought he'd felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Kiba checking her out, but pushed it aside. He felt silly for it; after all, they had just met today. He almost felt bad when he found out he only shared one class with her other than home room: History with Mr. Sarutobi. He hated history, and so felt embarrassed when old man Sarutobi had asked him to help Hinata catch up. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I suck at history. I can't keep decent notes, so I forget everything when it comes time for the test. I can help you get on track as far as what chapter and assignments, but the notes themselves have you screwed unless Sakura over there will help you." He nodded towards Sasuke's pink-haired tart of a girlfriend, and Hinata simply nodded. "Th-that's fine N-Naruto." Naruto decided to try and break some ice. "You had to live a pretty formal life before this, didn't you?" Hinata gasped. She didn't really want anyone else knowing about her father, so she chose not to respond. "I can tell by how shy you are. My guess is you're one of those children who were told not to speak unless spoken to. If I'm being too forward or going too far, just let me know and I'll shut up." Naruto finished. Hinata couldn't help but ask: "How did you figure that out?" Naruto sighed. "Until High School, I'd lived with my fair share of uncaring relatives, most of which were rich off my father's old company. They were all snobbish, hell the aunt I live with doesn't even live in the apartment she's letting me stay in, she just pays for it." Both decided wordlessly that the past for the other person was not a good subject, so they discussed history the entire class.

Today Naruto attended his martial arts class at the Hyuuga dojo. He showed up after walking in his white training robe. Today, Neji's father was having them go through punching exercises, learning to keep speed and power balanced yet still great. Some complained about not learning any new techniques, but Hizashi argued that one must practice the basics as well as the advanced, lest their skills deteriorate from lack of training. Naruto couldn't complain; the speed exercises were some of his favorite. After an hour of punching the random punching bags Hizashi had set out for today, he called for a break. Anyone with money was allowed to eat from the kitchen, but Neji sometimes payed for Naruto's food. Naruto spotted a head of purple hair in the kitchen, and tapped its owner on the shoulder. "Hi Hinata." The poor girl nearly hit the roof when she jumped. Naruto was the last person she'd expect to run into in her new home. He'd noticed in the short time he'd known her that she would take some time to open up to people. However, he'd felt like he wanted to be the first in Konoha to be able to talk normally to her, so he tried some casual conversation. Hizashi studied Naruto's attempts to break through Hinata's shell, yelling at Hanabi to turn down her music. _By her blush, I can tell she's interested in him. I hope he breaks through._ Checking his watch 10 minutes later, Hizashi called out to the class. "Break's over, back to training all of you."

**A/N:** I apologize for being late, blame summer vacation. It has chosen to distract me with webcomics and a new NDS emulator. I hope you enjoyed Hinata's introduction to the story. And yes, until Sonow starts formulating a full-blown plan and puts it to action, I intend on using journal entries to show his progress, focusing on Naruto's daily life. If you see the fox again, it'll be an important part of the plot, however I need character development on the Rookie 9 plus Team Gai. Please review, and remind me to work on Armageddon.


End file.
